masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elevator conversations
Really? (aka candidate for deletion) One of the main rules around here is that NOT EVERYTHING DESERVES AN ARTICLE. This is (to the best of my knowledge) the first conversation article on the wiki, and I don't see the need for it, at all. What's next? Transcripts of cutscene conversations posted as articles? This is useless minutiae that doesn't warrant an article. My first instinct was to delete right away, but I decided to open it up, see if anyone could make a convincing case for why small talk deserves an article. Good luck! SpartHawg948 08:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah--I can see that this was likely created by someone from the Dragon Age wiki. DAWiki has articles that chronicle the ambient conversations between your characters using almost this exact format. But, any salient information -- the first thing that comes to mind is Tali talking about quarian biotics -- gets merged into pages and we're left with just random elevator comments. Also: I'm not sure where this page would be linked from. Dialogue, maybe, but then, as Spart said, I don't see why we need to. I can see the appeal, but I think this page should be deleted. --Tullis 13:06, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't feel particularly strongly about this issue, but I do think that as the Mass Effect wiki, shouldn't pretty much everything be documented? Otherwise where else will it be? As for where it would be linked, I don't see why the sidebar couldn't have a "Dialogue" link that links to quotes and conversations pages. Then they wouldn't be intruding on the the main content, it would be in its own little corner of the wiki, but there would be a record of a lot of dialog that people can reference or just read through. We wouldn't need to pay too much attention, but any editor who heard something cool or funny would have a place to document it, without trying to shoehorn it into an existing article. Spart says not everything deserves an article. I'm not sure I agree, we have every single item and every single stat on here somewhere, so why not dialog? Seems to work pretty well for the DA wiki. That said, I won't put up a fight if it's decided that it should be deleted. JakePT 13:43, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Everything needs to be documented, eh? Tell that to the zeioph, the SSV Hyderabad, the Izaali Combine, or any of the myriad other things that used to have articles but don't any longer, or all the pre-Mass Effect articles. Not everything deserves an article. There are plenty of people, places, things, etc from the games and books that we have one sentence's worth of info about. Not enough to justify an article. Please, if something I just said doesn't make sense, point it out to me. And how many dialogue articles do we need? This one only? But if we allow this one, won't other dialogue need articles? And what's the cut-off? JakePT, you yourself have been undoing quotes in articles because they came from trailers, not the game. Does that mean the dialogue articles should be in-game dialogue only? Some of the best quotes come from the trailers. As it stands, editors DO have a place to document things they hear that are funny and cool: Their user pages. Several already have quotes sections. No one is stopping them. I just don't see why we need a transcript of the dialogue presented as an article. As Tullis said, all the relevant information from these quotes is already in the articles. SpartHawg948 :: Burn it to the ground! Seriously though, as hilarious as Wrex's elevator conversations are, the wiki should be a concise and useful information source, rather than an in-depth down-the-very-grassroots-and-foundations encyclopedia or *everything* Mass Effect. Besides, sometimes it's better to hint at things like Wrex's dry wit, and let the player explore and find it for himself. Surely the transcripts are technically spoilers too? Additional: Apologies, I keep forgetting to sign the bloody thing. Sorry... Phylarion 21:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC)